Sabriel Drabbles
by Shipper Of All
Summary: A bunch of short stories with one thing in common- Sam and Gabriel! Full of everything including AUs of all kinds (: Feedback much appreciated and always acknowledged x
1. Something To Live For

Something To Live For

**Summary:** Sam's feeling down, but he doesn't expect the coincidence that gives him something to live for.

**Set:** Pretty much anytime after Sam gets rid of Ezekiel/Galadriel and Cas rejoins the boys in the bunker

**AU:** None

Sam stared down at the drink in his hands for at least the tenth time that evening. The liquid sloshed helplessly against the glass when he titled it, and Sam was briefly reminded of waves, rather than alcohol.

"Sam, I don't think that's good for your health" Sam heard a low voice behind him, and turned to see Cas with a worried expression on his face.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Sam slurred, pointing to his own face sloppily.

"You look intoxicated"

Sam nodded and downed the last of his drink in record time. Cas hesitated in the doorway for a moment. Dean would be able to handle this, Cas reflected, but he had gone out to buy food, leaving him with Sam alone in the bunker.

"Don't bother getting Dean" Sam mumbled, realising what Cas was thinking of doing "I'm going out"

"That's definitely a bad idea" Cas reached out to stop Sam, but Sam dodged his touch and left the bunker, almost slamming the door on Cas' nose as he tried to pursue him.

"Sam, please?" Cas has appeared in front of Sam who just brushed past Castiel as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly, Cas disappeared, and Sam moved faster to avoid confrontation with Dean, who would be materialising with Castiel at any moment. He ran away from the bunker, the alcohol giving his body a temporary numbness that meant he could run faster for longer, not paying attention to traffic or pedestrians. He slammed into people as he sprinted, letting out a slightly crazy laugh when he was almost hit by a truck. Eventually, Sam found himself outside a motel, and decided to check in for the night. He sent Dean a text to let him know he was ok, and that he needed some space for a night, and immediately received a furious reply. Sam pocketed his phone, ignoring the obvious ringing of Dean calling, and went inside.

"Dude, your phone is ringing" the boy at the desk said, stupidly.

"I know" Sam said, determined not to slur.

"Oh. Um... single room? Oh wait- we only have rooms 68 or 70 left"

"And?"

"The dude in 69 is a complete jerk, and he's been in that room for months now. No one wants those rooms"

"I'll give it a shot"

"That's what the last guy said" the boy muttered darkly, but hit some buttons on the computer and handed Sam a key after taking his money.

"Enjoy your stay"

This uncertain farewell made Sam all the more curious about his neighbour for the night. As he approached the doorway, he could hear loud music playing, but nothing more disturbing than that. As he threw his coat down and switched on the lights, a loud banging noise vibrated the walls, but Sam had slept through worse before, and this didn't bother him in the slightest.

Still yawning from the effects of alcohol, Sam collapsed onto his bed fully clothed, and felt himself drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, there was a sharp knocking on his door and Sam felt a pang of annoyance run through his body. He was tired, drunk, and not in the mood for company.

The knocking was becoming incessant now. Repetitive taps on his door that he couldn't ignore. Fuming, Sam crossed the room in a few strides, ripping the door open so it slammed against the wall.

"Whoa. I was just-" a voice started, before they both froze.

Sam was looking at a very familiar, short man. His light brown hair was slightly messier than he remembered, and his amber eyes were wide with surprise, but there was no mistaking this person for anyone else than the archangel Gabriel. He had a lollipop in his mouth, and from the way Gabriel's mouth hung slightly open, he could see it was cherry red.

"_Sam?_"

"_Gabriel?_ I thought you were dead. You _said_ you were dead"

"I-I had enough of getting involved" Gabriel murmured sheepishly "And you needed incentive to get away"

Sam frowned, but his brain felt clouded.

"You're _dead_" he repeated, suddenly afraid he could be hallucinating again.

"Yeah. Why-" Gabriel paused and narrowed his eyes "Are you _drunk_?"

"Yeah" Sam huffed "So?"

Gabriel let himself in, and shut the door behind him.

"Why?"

"I got _bored_"

"Liar" Gabriel said, sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room.

"You can talk" Sam mumbled, but decided to give Gabriel the truth "I'm fed up"

"Of what?"

"Everything"

"Oh" Gabriel raised an eyebrow in surprise "Any particular event that brought this on?"

Sam sighed. If he was going to tell anyone, it might as well be Gabriel, who probably wasn't even real anyway.

"I actually went into a coma a little while ago. I was ready to move on, but Dean and some angel called" Sam had to search his brain for the name "Galadriel... tricked me into staying"

"Oh" Gabriel said again, unsure of how to deal with an emotional human. Another lollipop materialised into his hand, which he offered Sam with a hesitant smile. Sam considered not taking it, but Gabriel's hopeful expression made him put it into his mouth like it was what he'd been waiting for this whole time.

"Well I'd rather you stayed" Gabriel said, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Give me one reason. I'm an abomination, remember? Demon blood? Lucifer's vessel? Started the apocalypse? Ring any bells?"

"Sam, shut up. You know you've done good" Gabriel surprised Sam with the harshness of his voice.

"Or what? You'll make me? I was Azazels favourite. The demon child. I killed people because they were inconvenient. I let Dean get bitten by a vampire. I'm the one wh-"

Sam was suddenly cut off by the lollipop being ripped from between his lips and a cherry-red mouth smashing onto his own. Gabriel had his fist knotted in Sam's shirt, and was pulling him down to his mouth, although he still had to stand on tiptoes to reach Sam, who was smiling at the taste of the lollipop Gabriel had just finished eating.

Without breaking the kiss, Gabriel pushed Sam onto the bed and sat on his lap, running his fingers through the hunter's soft locks of hair. Sam laughed against the angel's mouth, and let his hands roam over Gabriel's back, sides and chest. They eventually broke apart and Gabriel gave a sheepish grin.

"You think you can stick around for that, Sasquatch?"

"I think that could be classified as something to live for" Sam nodded with Gabriel's fingers still knotted in his hair. Gabriel gently pressed his own lips to Sam's in reply, letting his tongue slide over Sam's bottom lip.

_._._._._._._

The next morning, Dean and Cas were climbing out of the Impala.

"You're sure this is where Sam is?" Cas asked, softly.

"It's where the GPS on his phone is, for sure" Dean locked the car and went inside, where the same boy that was behind the desk earlier looked as though he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, sleepyhead?!" Dean clicked his fingers irritably "We need some help here"

"Sorry sirs" the boy mumbled, and began tapping away on the computer again "Will that be one double room?"

"Actually, we're looking for someone" Cas was busy looking around to see if he could see Sam walking around nearby.

"Tall guy. Brown hair. Wearing some ugly, plaid shirt and jeans" Dean described Sam and waited for a reply.

"The drunk guy?"

"That's the one. I need his room number"

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to-"

Tired and desperate, Dean ignored the fact he should probably try and talk the guy into helping, and pulled out his gun.

The boy turned a dramatic shade of white and started crying "I-I'm s-s-sorry. P-please"

"Dude, I just want the room number"

"S-Sixty eight" the boy sobbed, and hid under the desk as Dean walked away with Castiel.

"If you call the cops, you'll be sorry" Dean called over his shoulder, and heard a whimper in reply.

"Dean, that wasn't very nice" Castiel said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to get the stupid idiot home fast"

Cas was silent as they made their way to room 68. Without a second for hesitation, Dean pounded on the door, as leapt back when a dishevelled-looking Gabriel answered.

"Sam?! It's for you" he called, not bothering to explain his apparent alive state.

"Is it Dean?"

"Yeah"

Sam came to the door, pulling on his shoe.

"See you around?" Sam asked, picking up his jacket.

"You'd better" Gabriel answered with a smirk, as Sam lowered his head for a goodbye kiss, ignoring Dean and Cas completely.

When Sam gently lifted Gabriel by his belt loops, Dean cleared his throat. Gabriel gave Sam a lollipop, and disappeared before Dean or Cas could question him.

"Three words" Dean said, controlling his anger and confusion "What. The. _Hell.._?"

**Yay!**

First drabble is up and alive! There'll be loads more to come, and if you check out my profile there'll be Samifer drabbles soon. I'm thinking some Destiel and maybe Salthazaar (Is that a thing?) soon too.

Let me know if you have any ideas or prompts. I reply to all reviews (even those that aren't logged in).

**Adios x**


	2. Hazel Eyes

Hazel Eyes

**Summary: **Gabriel is on a mission; one that Sam's not too keen to be a part of.

**Set:** Anytime the boys are living in the bunker with Castiel

**AU:** None

Gabriel had been living with the Winchesters for weeks. He'd shown up at the bunker a little while ago, chattering like he hadn't been gone for years, eating a biscuit without a care.

"What I can't work out" Castiel revealed to Dean as they talked about Gabriel's reappearance "Is why he'd come here? He's killed you, confused you and generally made your life difficult since the day you met him, and yet he expected you to take him in"

"That's the thing though; he didn't expect us to take him in. He just _stayed._"

"Maybe he considers this repayment for defending you the day for his fake death" Cas suggested.

At first, Sam and Dean had relentlessly questioned Gabriel about his apparent resurrection in vain. Gabriel had either ignored them on brushed them off with non-committal answers. There was no way to make the angel leave without potentially damaging him fatally... so the boys let him stay, and eventually gave up talking to him.

Gabriel disliked this lack of attention immensely, so had taken up another hobby: Hitting on Sam.

Now, the Winchesters were sat at a table researching, while Castiel went 'shopping' and Gabriel leant over Sam's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Go away, Gabe" Sam said, aware that the question was rhetorical coming from Gabriel's mouth.

"I love it when you call me that" Gabriel leaned in closer to see what Sam was reading, so Sam could feel the gentle tickle of breath against his cheek.

"Dude, seriously?" Dean slammed down the textbook he'd been trying to look at.

"Dean, just ignore him" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, who looked livid.

"Gabriel, you are an asshole" Dean proclaimed.

"You're just jealous"

Sam let out a groan. He knew they'd be arguing until Cas was back with the shopping and needed help putting it away.

"Can't you just leave Sammy alone?"

"I can tell him that myself, Dean" Sam said, helplessly.

"Actually, I think Sam likes being harassed, don't you Samsquatch?"

"No" Sam said, aware that it would make no difference.

"See? He loves it!" Gabriel took the lollipop from his own mouth and put it in Sam's, who gave and annoyed mumble about 'germs' and 'unhygienic'.

"What's with your freaky crush anyway? Sam's not even gay"

"He's bisexual" Gabriel said, certainly, and Dean waited for Sam to contradict him.

"Sammy?" Dean eyed Sam who'd gone an unusual shade of pink.

"Gabriel... Who told you that?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

"I did some poking around. James says hi, by the way"

Sam rested his forehead on the table, blocking out Dean's inquiries about James, who was Sam's first boyfriend in high school.

"James is Sam's ex-boyfriend from high school" Gabriel said, triumphantly.

"Boyfriend?" Dean spluttered "From _high school_?!"

"Yup" Gabriel said, popping the p.

"It was just a thing when I was like, 15" Sam said, finally contributing to the conversation.

"You never told me?!" Dean seemed hurt.

"It was just a fling. We moved on a few weeks later"

"Were there any other dudes?" Dean shook his head in confusion.

"Oh yeah. _Loads_. Sammy here really gets around" Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're still too short for him" Dean argued, eager to change the topic for now.

"I could climb that boy like a tree" Gabriel said in a singsong voice, winking at Sam who shuddered at the mental image.

"That's disgusting" Dean frowned, as Castiel appeared with a few shopping baskets full of random food items from a list in his hand.

"Dude, you're supposed to pay for the food" Sam said, laughing at Castiel's confused expression.

"Ah. That explains a lot"

Dean went to help Castiel put the shopping away, so Gabriel and Sam were alone.

"Why bother resisting me?" Gabriel asked quietly, frowning as Sam ignored him and went to cook dinner. He'd learnt some basic cooking skills at Stanford, and he and Dean both contributed to meal-making efforts.

"You can run from me, Sammy, but you can't run from your feelings" Gabriel giggled, as Sam flashed him a middle finger without looking back over his shoulder.

_._._._._._._

Four plates of spaghetti were on the table. Both angels had decided they enjoyed eating, and preferred to eat with the Winchesters, although Gabriel frequently ate sweets between mealtimes.

They were laughing and explaining to Castiel about shopping and paying for food, as Gabriel, who was sat next to Sam opposite Dean, rubbed his leg against Sam's, gently.

"So we give them money, and then they give us that money in wages... and then we give it back again?"

"Pretty much" Dean said, with his mouth full.

"That seems pointless" Castiel grumbled, trying to work out how to twirl spaghetti efficiently.

"The system works" said Sam, shrugging, focusing on moving away from Gabriel without drawing attention to him.

"Sam, you have a whole load of sauce over your mouth, buddy" Dean laughed. Before Sam could use his sleeve to brush it away, Gabriel had pulled him to his mouth, licking Sam's bottom lip before releasing him again, sending an involuntary shiver down Sam's spine.

"_Dude_" Sam and Dean said simultaneously, as Dean reached over the table to punch Gabriel. Castiel caught hold of Dean's jacket and sat him down again, glaring at Gabriel.

"Brother, I think you should ask Sam for some sort of consent before doing anything like that" Castiel said, and Gabriel smirked.

"Sorry. I forgot I can be a little spontaneous at times"

Gabriel noted that Sam hadn't said anything, and was eating his meal like nothing had happened. He hadn't even wiped his lips. Gabriel grinned with fresh hope that Sam _did_ like him.

"Creep" Dean huffed, but stopped struggling and ate his spaghetti peacefully.

"What do you even see in me?" Sam asked suddenly, earning shocked stares from everyone at the table "You and Dean have more in common" he added, as if he was justifying his question.

"That's probably why we hate each other so much" Gabriel said, resting his foot on top of Sam's under the table "Besides, he's not smart or funny... or _sarcastic_, or complicated or _gorgeous_ like you are"

"I can be very sarcastic" Dean said, defensively "And I'm totally smart, gorgeous and... wait, did you say complicated?"

"You're simple, Dean. Easy to predict and understand. Samsquatch here has a little more under the surface" Gabriel said softly, studying Sam's reaction. He seemed calm at first, but Gabriel spotted the shadow of a smile over his features.

"I'm still gorgeous" Dean huffed.

"Not like Sam"

"You have to be kidding. He has hair like a girl and he's, like, 8 foot tall"

Sam frowned and this and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Gabriel started speaking first.

"His hair's soft and light, so if he's in bright sunlight the ends look all light and fluffy. And his eyes change colour in different lights" Sam looked confused at this.

"No they don't. They're brown" Dead argued.

"They're green" Castiel said.

"They look blue in his college photos" Gabriel added, unhelpfully.

"Guys, my eyes are hazel" Sam said, raising an eyebrow as Dean leaned across the table to get a closer look.

"Ok, so he has weird eyes. He's not funny" Dean said lamely, finishing his food.

"On the contrary, you just only see the work side of him" Gabriel took hold of Sam's hand, which had been rested on his chair, and Sam only tried to pull away gently before giving in to Gabriel's angelic strength.

"Whatever" Dean said, and left with Castiel to wash up their plates.

"You really think all that stuff, huh?" Sam said, shyly.

"Yeah. I've seriously got the hots for you, Samsquatch" Gabriel decided that being alone with Sam was an opportunity too good to miss, so he sat on Sam's lap and pressed his lips against Sam's again. For a few glorious seconds, Sam kissed him back, but pushed him off as Dean reappeared.

"Seriously, Gabriel! You just can't take a hint" Dean said, seeing Sam's messy hair and Gabriel and the floor next to Sam's chair.

Gabriel interrupted Sam's speech about how he could push Gabriel away _himself_ with a short "He's a work in progress" before disappearing for the final time that night.

**Boom.**

Another drabble up and ready to go! This was fun to write and thanks to all those who have read so far, especially those of you **reviewing, following and favouriting** (*yay*).

And for my lovely reviewers...

**Allison Jalexa** - I totally agree! I'll make sure I start writing some Salthazar aspa ;)

**gothichic** - Thanks for taking the time to review! There's plenty more ready to be posted...

**Adios x**


	3. Bloodlust

Bloodlust

**Summary:** When Sam decides to help out a vampire, he suspects nothing good will follow; but will Gabe prove him wrong?

**AU: **Vampire Gabriel

**Set:** Pre-Castiel. Back when it was just the boys doing cases (:

Sam tensed as the sound of a twig snapping pierced the silence behind him. He whipped around, pointing his gun at the empty space.

"That won't do you much good, you know" a voice sounded from Sam's right, and he span to face whoever was talking. He knew the polished gun in his hand wasn't much, but it was his only long-range defence, and he had no intentions of getting too close to whatever creature had stalked him and his brother into this forest.

"You're brother's fine, you know" Sam was looking at a short man with amber eyes and a smirk that seemed to suit his boyish features.

"What have you done with Dean?" he asked, aiming for the monsters head.

"He's a little tied up" whatever this thing was, it radiated grace "but he's unharmed"

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked "What are you?"

"I'm a _vampire_, Sasquatch, and I'd like it if you and you're stupid brother would leave me alone"

"You're the one who's been killing the people around here?" Sam asked, cautiously reaching for his knife.

"When you say it like that, you make me sound like a bad person" the vampire frowned "Let's try this meeting again. My name's Gabe. I'm a vampire who only drinks from bad people. Who are you?" Gabe extended his hand, and Sam took it, still holding his knife.

"Can I have my brother back now?"

"Tell me your name, and you and your brother can be on your way"

"My name?" Sam put his gun away, but decided to hold on to the knife for now.

"Yeah. Most people have one"

"Why'd you want my name?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam shook his head, not convinced.

"Ok, you got me" Gabe raised his hands in mock surrender "I think we can really help each other out here"

"Oh yeah?" Sam tensed up again. He should've known the vampire would try something.

"I just need you and your little hunter buddies to skip off somewhere _else_" he sighed "So what's your name? I can't keep calling you Sasquatch"

"I'm Sam" Gabe smiled and beckoned for him to follow along. Then, he turned and walked through the thick forest with alarming speed.

"Whoa. Wait up a sec" Sam jogged after Gabe, dodging trees with agility unique to hunters and their prey.

They stopped outside a dull cave, hidden by rows of branches. Gabe effortlessly pulled them apart and gestured for Sam to enter, with a small smile.

True to his word, Gabe untied Dean, who jumped away from the vampire, towards Sam.

"What are you doing?!" Dean roared "He's a vamp"

"I know, Dean. Calm down"

"Calm down?" Dean searched his pockets for his knife.

"I come in peace" Gabe laughed, lightly "Sam and I need to talk business"

"How does he know your name" Dean hissed, ignoring Gabe.

"I told him" Sam admitted, putting his knife away.

Dean looked furious, but resisted the urge to leap at the vampire before he had a full explanation.

"In return for your brother, I only ask for your protection" Gabe said. His voice was soft, but it travelled flawlessly.

"No way" Dean prepared to walk away "Come on Sammy"

Sam remained rooted to the spot, his hazel eyes scanning Gabe.

"Dean, I think we should help him"

"Please tell me my ears deceive me" Dean looked up at the ceiling of the cave, waiting for Sam to clarify.

"He only kills bad people for survival" Sam insisted "And he gave you back without a scratch"

Gabe nodded to Dean, who scowled back at him.

"And why the hell should we risk our lives to help him? He's still a _killer_, Sammy"

"So are we. We just kill bad things, right?"

Dean looked shocked at the evaluation of their job. He considered himself a hero, nowhere near the same level as the bloodsucker just a few feet away from where he stood.

"How is this protection scheme going to work?"Gabe asked, innocently.

"You'll have to stay nearby and move from town to town with us. If you keep hitting the same place, you'll be beheaded for sure" Sam answered, slowly wandering to the mouth of the cave, and looking outside "I'm assuming you don't have a nest if you're coming to us for help. You're also recently turned, if you're stupid enough to get noticed"

"Right and right again" Gabe sauntered after Sam, brushing past Dean who visibly shivered.

"You're joking. You have to be joking" Dean muttered to himself and kicked a rock along the cave floor, following Sam and their new companion Gabe back through the forest.

_._._._._._._

"I'll go with Sam" Gabe volunteered, and Sam tried not to look visibly distressed.

Gabe had been with the Winchester boys for weeks and in that time he'd decided to repay Sam for his insistence back in the cave with his affections. The problem was, Sam didn't seem to appreciate being constantly _touched_ and was finding it difficult to be around Gabe.

Now, they were on a case in California, looking for a nasty ghost with a passion for trampling people to death after she was killed in a stampede years ago. Sam had offered to go down to the local police station and search for details on the victims, while Dean went to investigate the stampede, and Gabe was left to decide where he was going.

"Ok. Whatever" Dean stopped the Impala outside the police station and let Sam and Gabe climb out, before pulling away with a short 'See ya Sammy'.

"Just me and you again, buddy" Gabe grinned. It was nearing dusk, but the sunlight was still bright enough to make Gabe squint through his sunglasses and hurry inside. He made a move to hold Sam's hand, but Sam snatched his hand away.

"Dude, could we please stop with the touchy-feely stuff?"

Gabe shrugged and jumped inside, whipping off his sunglasses with a flourish now that they were somewhere darker. A large man wearing blue uniform introduced himself to Sam, who shook his hand, glad for a distraction from the smirking vampire beside him.

"The records are right back there. Help yourselves" the burly policeman sat back at his desk and took a long sip of coffee. Gabe was already in the small room before Sam could insist that he wait outside.

"Gabe... personal space?" Sam angrily tried to swat Gabe away as he stood on a box and peered over Sam's shoulder. Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam's middle in reply.

"Gabe-" Sam began to protest, but Gabe cut him off.

"I can hear your heartbeat, you know"

Sam shook his head, and put the file he was holding down, focusing his attention on trying to prise Gabe's arms off him instead, but Gabe's supernatural strength made it impossible.

"Don't resist me" Gabe whispered in Sam's ear, making him shiver.

"You're a vampire" Sam said, stupidly, still trying to get Gabe away.

"Ten points to Sam" Gabe's voice was low, and his mouth brushed against Sam's ear as he spoke "Embrace your inner rebel"

Sam let out a small, nervous chuckle, fully aware that Gabe could hear his heart thudding at a million beats a minute.

Gabe smirked in reply and slowly leant in, capturing Sam's mouth with his own. Sam was about to pull away, but he noticed that there was a distinct absence of the metallic taste of blood in Gabe's mouth. Instead, there was a sweeter, candy-like taste. Gabe pulled Sam closer to him, feeling Sam relax in his arms.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Gabe asked.

"No- Um... I mean-"

"Are you boys ok in there?" Sam and Gabe jumped apart as they heard the heavy footsteps of the policeman approaching "There's someone here to pick you up"

Sam scooped up the files he'd pulled out and hurried over to Dean, who was scowling.

"Have you read them all?" Dean seemed grumpy, leaving Sam to assume he hadn't found anything about the stampede.

"No. I didn't have time" Sam blatantly ignored the fact that Gabe had held the door open for him, and sat in his normal spot in the Impala.

"Didn't have time? What were you doing in there?" Dean sat in the driver's seat with a dull thud.

Gabe opened his mouth to speak, and Sam could tell from the mischievous glint in his eye that whatever he was about to say wasn't good.

"I couldn't find he files" Sam interrupted him "It took me a little longer than usual"

Dean seemed unsure, but accepted Sam's excuse quietly, driving out onto the road. Sam read the files to Dean, ignoring the foreign feel of Gabe's hand in his hair as the Impala travelled into the sunset.

**This one was difficult to write, and I'd love some more ideas for AUs?**

Remember, there's a poll on my profile about future stories, and I'm actually working on some cover art right now, so if there's any cover art on the story, it's mine and I wouldn't mind feedback on that too! :D

**Adios x**


	4. Broken

Broken

**Summary:** There's something wrong with Sam, but can the boys work it out before it's too late?

**AU:** None

**Set: **After Castiel's little dream/writer fiasco with Metatron

Sam was broken.

His insides felt like they'd been shredded, despite the obvious lack of physical injuries and his stomach seemed to be trying to scrunch itself into a ball.

"Sammy? You with us?"

"Yup" Sam managed to control his voice, ignoring the suspicious look Dean gave him.

"Good" Dean cleaned the blood off his knife before putting it back in his suit jacket pocket. They were stood in what seemed like the site of a small massacre. Bodies were carelessly strewn around a half-empty diner, with Sam and Dean stood covered in rips and tears.

The Winchesters were trying to find Castiel. He'd revealed his hope that Gabriel may be alive, and went off in search of the archangel, not returning since then. They'd tracked him to a town in the middle of nowhere, where the local drunk had assured them an unconscious man matching that description had been dragged into the diner. Upon arrival, the boys had been attacked by a swarm of demons, which they'd managed to fight off with a combination of luck and skill.

"You think the tipsy guy was lying about Cas?" Dean asked, nudging a body with his foot and searching for any useful weapons or cash.

"No. He seemed too scared of the FBI to lie. Besides, the demons were sloppy. They weren't expecting us" Sam softly approached the kitchen door, noticing movement through the small window.

"Dean" he hissed, grateful for the locked door that lead to the kitchen. He just hoped whoever was in there had been too busy to notice the commotion outside.

Dean nodded and made his way over to Sam, carefully avoiding the tiny square of glass in the door. They simultaneously mouthed a countdown, before slamming into the door, smashing it open.

There was a scream of surprise and the Winchesters tumbled through, blindly aiming their guns in front of them. Sam looked up to see a young woman with long, white hair and black eyes stumbling away from them. Gabriel and Castiel were chained up and both had symbols carved into their bodies.

"Don't move!" Dean insisted, moving away from Sam with his gun still pointed at the woman's forehead.

Sam felt a sudden increase in the weight in his heart and he struggled to keep the tears forming at the corners of his eyes from falling.

"Don't come near me or Sam dies" the woman's voice shook but she smiled, touching Gabriel's head. Gabriel tried to move away in reply, but only succeeded in shifting a bit.

"What the hell? Sam's right here y- Sammy?" Dean noticed the pained expression on Sam's face.

"Just kill her already" Sam hissed, ignoring the tears that rolled down his cheeks as the pain increased.

"What have you done to my brother, you bitch?!" Dean roared, taking a few bold steps closer to the cowering demon and the kidnapped angels, but retreating hastily as Sam gasped and fell to the floor.

"You don't even know what I am?" the demon tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in mock disapproval. Castiel tried to say something, but the strip of material around his mouth made him choke.

"You're a demon" Dean said, moving closer to Sam, who was able to stand, but hadn't stopped crying.

"I'm a special kind of demon, sweetie. I have special talents" she paused, waiting for Dean to ask more questions, but was met with silence "I control human _emotions_" she laughed, airily "I can heighten certain emotions until they become crippling"

"What kind of emotion in _this_?" Sam rasped.

"I have to admit, I'm a young one. I'm still in training" the demon stood up with a new sense of confidence inspired by Sam's confusion and the angels' helplessness "So I need something that causes the particular emotion I'm working on to really make it _expand_"

"Lady you are making zero sense here" Dean's gun was still aimed firmly at her head.

"When I stumbled across the archangel Gabriel, I couldn't believe my luck. That much _power_ it's... almost unique" Gabriel rolled his eyes in response to this, making a noise against the cloth in his mouth "Then, one of his less mighty but still useful angel friends walked right into me, and I just had to have two" she chuckled "then, I noticed you fools on my trail, and I did some experimenting"

"In short," the demon continued, daring to reach forwards and caress and strand of Sam's hair as he knelt on the floor "what Sam's feeling is what he feels for Gabriel times a million"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean didn't dare move towards the demon, for fear of hurting Sam even more. Gabriel's eyes widened slightly and Sam had gone strangely silent.

"Not the brightest crayon, eh?" the demon rested her hand on Dean's shoulder "This is the feeling of losing someone you love. This is the feeling of _missing_ someone"

"Sam doesn't- but..." Dean spluttered uselessly, oblivious to the fact that Sam had managed to drag himself towards the angels while the demon was bragging, and was in the process of untying them "Sam doesn't _love_ anyone"

"The evidence says otherwise" the demon insisted, gesturing to the empty space where Sam had been. Dean's eyes widened and the demon swivelled to see what had made the pathetic human so surprised.

"No!" she screeched, noticing Sam's absence, but before she could punish Sam, Gabriel was free and throwing up a sort of protective shield around the group.

"The symbols mean I can't hold this for long" Gabriel admitted through gritted teeth "Hurry up and mess up the symbols"

Sam dragged his knife gently through the symbols the demon had made on Gabriel's skin, blinking through a haze of tears. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and by the time Sam reopened his eyes, the crushing feeling was gone, and he laughed. Dean jogged over to his little brother, who was still hysterically giggling, before helping Castiel out of his chains.

Gabriel sat beside Sam, whose stream of laughter brought on by the sudden absence of emotional weight had died down to a soft chuckle, and grinned at him.

"Missed you too, Sasquatch" Gabriel said, pulling Sam in by his tie and pressing a soft kiss to his upturned lips. Sam pressed forwards, paying no attention to Dean's protests.

"Guys? On a case here? Surrounded by bodies?" Dean was helping Castiel with the symbols on his arms "I want to leave, like, now?"

"I'll drop Sam off" Gabriel said, breaking away from Sam for just a moment, before they were gone.

"Balls" Castiel said, earning him a confused but amused smirk from Dean.

"Too right, buddy" he mumbled and then they were gone too.

**Something a little different this time, huh?**

I have no idea where this came from. I just started typing, fully prepared for an angst-filled crap ball, but ended up with the mini-plot instead.

A few beauties have answered the poll on my profile already, so thanks a lot to you and all the wonderful people who've been reading, reviewing and following. I get a notification on my iPod every time people review, follow or favourite my stories, so I see each and every one of your names. I'm checking out your profile, guys, and I'll be sure to review and recommend (etc.) all those who review and recommend (etc.) me (:

I also have an all human law student/bus driver AU story on the go thanks to **Allison Jalexa** and **Lady of Slytherclaw** who reviewed and gave me ideas..

**Adios x**


	5. Guardian Angle - Part One

Guardian Angel

**Summary: **When school freak Sam Winchester and school hottie Gabriel Angel find something they have in common, their lives take a dramatic turn; but neither boy expects the tragedy that's just around the corner.

**AU: **Highschool. Normal, human Sam & Gabe

**Set:** Pre-series

**Note: **This one's going to be long. It'll be in at least 3 parts (:

Sam Winchester was slumped at his desk, scribbling doodles onto the edge of his notes as his professor drivelled on about something irrelevant. The professor's eyes scanned the room, and caught sight of Sam not paying attention, but the teacher ignored him. Everyone ignored Sam. He was small, quiet and always wore winter clothes, even in summertime. He was paranoid about changing and refused to go swimming, earning him plenty of insults from the other children.

Sam picked up his things as the bell went, foolishly dropping the piece of paper with today's notes, which was scooped up by another boy. Sam's eyes widened as he saw who had his work, and shrank back to his seat.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked, with a lollipop in his mouth. Sam nodded shyly, tensing up as the boy stepped closer.

The boy with Sam's notes was Gabriel Angel, a notorious prankster and immensely popular among his peers.

"You can keep it" Sam said, hoping to avoid a beating from Gabriel's followers.

"Did you draw these?" Gabriel asked, meeting Sam's eyes (Or trying to. Sam's light brown hair obscured his hazel eyes when he looked down or didn't brush it to one side).

"Y-Yeah" he left quickly, with Gabriel following behind him.

"They're pretty good" Gabriel said, running his fingers over the doodles. They were of mythical creatures that Sam had read about, from demons with blacked out eyes to angels with stretched out wings "Go on ahead. I'll catch up" Gabriel called to his followers, who snickered and nudged each other before giving Gabriel a wave goodbye. One of them even motioned to Sam the classic 'you're dead' sign, and Sam gulped.

"You're into mythical stuff?"

Sam nodded, backing up against the lockers.

"Me too" Gabriel said, handing Sam the paper with a sad look on his face "Well, only angels and stuff really. I'm kinda religious"

Sam looked curiously at Gabriel's face for the first time. He didn't seem angry or sarcastic, Sam thought, but he'd been fooled by bullies' tricks before.

"Um... You gonna take this back? 'Cause I gotta go" Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, glancing back to where his friends had been stood earlier.

"You can keep it" Sam said again, meaning it this time.

"Oh. Thanks" Gabriel said, tucking it into his bag and giving an awkward wave goodbye before running off to join his friends.

That was the first encounter Sam had with Gabriel Angel, but it was far from the last.

_._._._._._._

The next time Gabriel approached Sam, it was before school. Sam walked in, and almost collided with Gabriel.

"Oh! S-sorry" Sam said, dodging around Gabriel, who reached out to stop him.

"Wait! Um... My parents saw those drawings you did. You wanna come over to mine tonight? I have some really cool books on angels and stuff" Gabriel shrugged and popped a mint into his mouth.

"Yeah" Sam said softly. He'd never been invited over to anyone's house before, but was interested in these 'books on angels and stuff' Gabriel had been talking about.

"Great. I'll meet you by the big tree out front after school, kay?"

Sam nodded, and Gabriel swaggered away with a group of girls giggling as he went by.

Throughout the day, Sam's mind drifted between Gabriel and angels. He ended up sketching his most detailed drawing yet, an angel with bruised and broken wings. It took his three hours, but by the end of it, the girl sat next to him was eagerly peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He tactfully concealed his drawing until the bell went for the end of the day, and he sped outside, to the large tree where he waited for Gabriel.

"Whatcha got there?" Gabriel asked, making Sam jump. Sam held out the drawing and Gabriel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You've got some real talent, kiddo" Gabriel said, pushing the lollipop he was eating to the corner of his mouth so he could speak "My folks are gonna be stoked"

Sam grinned and followed Gabriel. He'd already sent Dean and his dad a text saying he'd be busy this evening. He shivered when he thought about what his father would say when he got home, but let this worry be drowned out by the happiness of following _Gabriel Angel_ back to his house.

"This is it" Gabriel said, proudly. He opened the door to a big house on the nicer side of town, in the opposite direction from Sam's home, and they went inside together.

"My mum's kinda house proud" Gabriel explained "Just take your shoes off and put them right there... And then put your bag with mine when we go upstairs"

Sam nodded, silently. Gabriel noticed a flicker of a smile light up the teen's eyes, and grinned himself.

"My parents are working. They won't be back until later, and my little brother Castiel isn't home from his after school club yet"

"You have a brother?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah. I actually have _three_" he said. The two eldest have left home"

"What're their names?"

"Michael and Lucifer" Gabriel answered, pleased that Sam was talking to him for a change.

"What are they like?"

"The older ones are douche bags. They fight constantly and totally ignore me and Cas"

"Sounds like my big brother" Sam said quietly, thinking about the way Dean never seemed to notice their father's drinking problem.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. His name's Dean"

"Dean Winchester?" Gabriel said, sounding mildly surprised.

"You know him?" Sam was just pleased that Gabriel knew his surname.

"Who doesn't? I knew he was a Winchester but... I guess I didn't put two and two together"

"So what about Castiel? What's he like?" Sam was eager to steer the conversation away from his own family.

"Cas is a sweet kid. Socially retarded, but pretty smart, you know?"

"Yeah" Sam thought he liked the sound of Castiel, and hoped he'd have a chance to meet him.

"This is my room" Gabriel said, and Sam admired it. It was large, with a big bed and clean furniture. Pictures of friends and family decorated the place, and Sam felt like he was in a movie. His own room was plain and dirty, shared with Dean and cramped.

"It's amazing" Sam said, honestly, and Gabriel looked at him with confusion.

"It's ok, I guess. These are those books I was on about" Gabriel picked up a book and handed it to Sam, who promptly sat on the floor and flipped through the brightly coloured pages.

"Wow" Sam said "This must've cost a fortune"

"Not really" Gabriel said, smiling fondly at the way Sam was captured by the book "You can keep it"

Sam's eyes widened comically "I couldn't" he said, and Gabriel found himself sitting beside Sam.

"Take it" he said with certainness that Sam couldn't ignore.

Suddenly, the door slammed quietly downstairs, and Gabriel grinned.

"That'll be Cassie" he laughed, and Sam followed him into the hallway, where they peered over the edge of the stairs to where a small, thin boy with dark hair and blue eyes was taking off a long coat.

"Hey Cas! This is Sam" Gabriel called, and Castiel's eyes snapped up to Sam's. They gave identical awkward waves, and Sam found himself liking the little kid.

"Nice to meet you" Sam said bravely, as the friends wandered back to Gabriel's room.

"He grows on you" Gabriel said, and absentmindedly searched through his CDs.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to Gabriel's high-tec stereo.

"That's a stereo" Gabriel laughed, and Sam flushed red.

"Like a radio?" he asked staring at the buttons.

"You've never seen a stereo"

"Why would I have?" he asked, seriously, and Gabriel asked himself the same question.

"I dunno. At other people's houses or on TV, if you don't have one yourself"

"I don't go to other people's houses, and I don't watch TV" Sam admitted, and Gabriel looked bemused.

"Why not?" Gabriel was aware he was being nosey, but he couldn't help himself.

"I don't watch TV because it's expensive and you can get the same thing from books... And I don't go to other people's houses because no one's ever asked me"

Gabriel handed Sam his CDs. "Pick one to put on" he said, and Sam looked at them blankly. He'd never heard of 'N Dubz' or 'Paramore'. He'd heard about 'Katy Perry' on the radio, but none of her music set him alight.

"I have a pretty varied taste in music" Gabriel admitted "I'll take away the more weird ones, if you like"

"This one" Sam said, suddenly, putting the Birdy album into Gabriel's hand.

"I should've known you'd pick the one with wings. Now come here and I'll show you how this thing works"

Gabriel showed Sam what all the different buttons were for, and Sam had never had more fun, even when he'd smuggled a bottle of his dad's beer into his bedroom.

"She even has a song about angels... or not" Gabriel whispered quietly, and played 'Not About Angels' for Sam, who's eyes widened at the unfamiliar female voice.

"It's good" Sam said, and Gabriel saw the honestly in his eyes.

"It's sad but... I like it though"

Sam sat with Gabriel for a while, before the song faded out, and he let his face twist into a full smile that made his hazel eyes sparkle.

"And _now_ I can show you the wonders of TV" Gabriel said with a flourish. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Gabriel called, and rolled his eyes.

"Gabe? It's mom. Is Sam with you?"

"Yeah. He's right here, mom"

The door opened and Gabriel's mother smiled at Sam.

"Hi" he said, and Gabriel's mom smiled even more.

"What are you boys up to?" she asked, and Sam noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes like the rest of them. Castiel came and stood beside his mother for a moment, reluctant to be left out.

"We're gonna watch some TV" Gabriel revealed, searching his desk for a TV remote.

"All the things to do in this place and you watch TV? Kids these days" Gabriel's mom said lightly, and Sam gave a shy smile.

"I don't have a TV, so he's decided to show me what I'm missing" Sam admitted, and Castiel's eyes widened.

"You've never seen TV?!" he asked, untactfully.

"_Cas_" Mrs. Angel hissed, but Sam just laughed.

"It's ok. I know my house is a little different to yours. I've seen TV once or twice at my Uncle Bobby's house, but I haven't seen him in a few years since we moved here"

"Well as long as you're having fun" Mrs Angel left with Castiel, closing the door behind her. He could hear a rumble of voice, which was probably Castiel asking a question from the other side of the door.

Gabriel thought back to the moment the drawing had fallen out of his bag on the way in. Castiel had instantly snatched it up, blue eyes wide with awe.

"_Who did that?!" he asked, and Gabriel's mother had come over to see what the fuss was about. Her eyes widened in the same way as Castiel's, and Gabriel was forced to explain about the boy in his physics class that gave him the drawings._

"_What did you say his name was?" Gabriel's mum asked, as Castiel left to go do something more interesting._

"_Sam. Sam Winchester"_

"_Winchester. I know that name. You should invite him over"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You've got books on angels, and I think Sam would like to see this house"_

"_Why?"_

_Gabriel's mother gave a sad sigh and touched the drawings._

"_Some people don't live like us, Gabe. Sam is one of those people"_

Gabriel was beginning to see what his mom had meant by that last remark. Sam's expression was one of confusion and excitement as he ran his finger over Gabriel's collection of DVDs.

"You should pick what we watch" Sam insisted "I have no idea"

"Ok" Gabriel switched on the TV in his room, which crackled to life as Sam sat on the floor, cross legged.

Gabriel scanned his collection for something with angels. His finger rested on his copy of 'It's a wonderful life'.

"This is a Christmas movie, but I think today we can make an exception"

"Only 3 weeks early" Sam gave an adorable lopsided grin.

"Right" Gabriel said, playing the movie. They watched in silence. Gabriel couldn't help glancing at Sam every so often, to admire the look of enrapture on his features. The edges of his soft, light brown hair were glowing in the direct sunlight coming through Gabriel's windows, and the green in his hazel eyes glowed.

"Boys?! Dinner's downstairs!" they heard a voice call from somewhere below them.

"Coming!" Gabriel called, pausing the movie and gesturing for Sam to follow him. They collected their plates together, before heading back upstairs to Gabriel's room.

"Your mom made this?" Sam asked, eating mouthfuls of lasagne like it was his last meal.

"Yeah. Every Friday" Gabriel said "What do you eat at home?"

"Diner food" Sam laughed.

"I _like_ diner food. You want the rest of mine?" Sam nodded enthusiastically, cleaning of Gabriel's plate as well as his own. When they carried the plates back downstairs, Gabriel rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, and they returned to Gabriel's bedroom with an assortment of sweets and cakes.

"How are you so thin?" Gabriel asked, watching Sam eat cake after cake.

"Just because I have a big appetite, doesn't mean I have to fill it"

Gabriel thought about this as they finished their movie. He'd been pampered and cared for his entire life, but he'd never considered Sam's life would be any different. He felt a curiosity blooming within him when he looked at the skinny, quiet boy from his physics class that he never expected.

"Can I see your house one day?" Gabriel asked as the end credits rolled and he put the stereo on again.

Sam visibly stiffened, making Gabriel wonder if he'd overstepped some invisible line. Noticing the worried look on Gabriel's face, Sam relaxed.

"Sometime... It's just" Sam thought of how to explain himself "Can you keep a really big secret for me?" he asked quietly, making Gabriel instinctively move closer.

"Yeah" Gabriel promised, and Sam took a deep breath. He lifted up his winter shirt, and revealed a multitude of purpling bruises around his abdomen.

"Jesus!" Gabriel exclaimed (quietly so he wouldn't alert his mother or brother) "Who gave ya all that?"

"My dad" Sam admitted, almost silently with his heart thudding.

"You're father did that?" Gabriel asked, gently brushing his fingers along the tender marks.

Sam nodded, dropping his shirt.

"Gabe? Cas and I are going out shopping. We'll be back to drop Sam off at home, okay?" a voice sounded from near the front door.

"Yeah" Gabriel scooted closer to Sam. As the door closed, signalling the Angels' departure, Gabriel lifted Sam's shirt again.

"You need to tell someone" he whispered, and Sam shook his head, desperately.

"No. My dad'll find us. He'll take it out on Dean" Sam looked so panicky that Gabriel was forced to comply for now. He unbuttoned Sam's shirt, throwing it aside and looking at the marks all over Sam's body.

"I always wondered why you never wore T-shirts" Gabriel admitted, his fingers brushing over Sam's chest. Sam shivered from the lack of clothing, but he felt himself trusting Gabriel.

"That's why you can't come over" Sam said, softly "My dad. He'd be mad"

"Doesn't Dean have any of these?"

"Dad loves Dean" Sam said, simply "He's sociable and strong. And handsome"

"I think you're better looking than Dean" Gabriel blurted, and Sam looked at him with an amused smile.

"Thanks, Gabriel"

Gabriel realised that as the first time he's heard Sam say his name, and he leaned forwards, catching Sam's mouth with his own. Sam pulled away with a surprised look, but quickly leaned forwards again, gently brushing his lips with Gabriel's candy-covered ones.

_How unfair it's just our luck_

_Found something real that's out of touch_

Birdy's voice sang out as they kissed, and soon Gabriel's shirt was on the floor beside Sam's.

_But if you'd searched the whole wide world_

_Would you dare to let it go?_

Sam hesitantly touched Gabriel's chest, and Gabriel pulled him onto his lap with a confidence that Sam had only ever seen in Gabriel.

As they kissed to the music, Sam reflected that he hoped this moment would last forever, and vowed to show Gabriel his home, one day.

**Part One is up! (*woo*)**

**FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS**

Is anyone else still emotionally ruined from the Season 9 finale? I wanted Demon!Dean but... Not like this... :(

And Cas is _so sad_ ... Whyy?

**FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS-FINALESPOILERS**

Also, many thanks to the Guest that pointed out the whole Gadreel/Galadriel mix-up. So embarassing ._. Thanks for pointing it out, Guest ;D

**Adios x**


	6. Guardian Angel - Part Two

**Continued from last time...**

Sam had insisted that he walked home alone. He couldn't face showing the Angels where he lived just yet. He doubted they'd be impressed by the shabby, crumbling apartments and the gangs that milled around the shop fronts.

Ready to face his father, Sam opened the door to his tiny flat, and was relieved to see Dean at home. As long as he stuck close to Dean, John Winchester wouldn't dare reveal his violent secret.

"Heya Sammy. How was your friend's house?"

"Good" Sam answered, and he meant it.

"Cool. Dad went out for a drink a while ago"

Sam nodded. He'd be drunk, but Sam thought that maybe he could fall asleep before John returned home. To Sam's dismay, Dean seemed intent on questioning him about his new friend as he got ready for bed.

"And dude, your shirt's done up all wrong" Dean added, gesturing to Sam's abdomen.

"Yeah. Must've done it wrong this morning and not noticed," he mumbled "Some privacy, please?" Sam waited until Dean had finished grumbling about Sam 'being such a girl' and left before he changed into pyjamas.

He curled up in his bed under the covers that night, thinking of Gabriel and his father. He decided not to tell anyone he and Gabriel even knew each other unless Gabriel wanted to say something. He liked going unnoticed, and he knew Gabriel liked having an army of friends.

As Sam drifted off to sleep, he was dimly aware of his father returning home, but protected himself from the fear of the man with memories of Gabriel, until his eyes closed and he dreamt throughout the entire night.

_._._._._._._

The next week was the most blissful week of Sam's life. The boys had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, and didn't talk to each other, apart from the occasional wink from Gabriel when no one was looking, and the sweets that mysteriously appeared in his lunch box while they were at school. Somehow, Gabriel always managed to slip Sam a note detailing when and where they were going to meet every day.

They went somewhere after school to be themselves. Gabriel brought his iPod and a load of food, and Sam gladly helped him eat it all.

"What are your plans after high school?" Gabriel asked dreamily one day, as they watched sunset from an obscure park.

"I have none" Sam admitted "I don't pay attention enough to do anything"

"Neither do I. Tell ya what, Sammy, as soon as we leave high school, we'll run away together. Get a place together, yeah?"

"That sounds perfect" Sam said, grinning at Gabriel and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Gabriel's insides flipped and he let out a small laugh.

"Tomorrow, my dad's out. He's going away for a day with some of his pub buddies. You can come over, if you want" Sam offered, taking Gabriel's hand as they wandered towards their homes.

"I'd love that. You're brother won't be around?"

"My brother's _never_ around on Saturdays" Sam reassured Gabriel "My place isn't exactly glamorous, and there's not much to do"

"I'm sure I'll love it" Gabriel let go of Sam's hand as they approached the road where they'd have to go their separate ways.

"Yeah. Just meet me here at eight in the evening, ok? My family won't be back until at least midday the next day. If you wander around without me you could get hurt"

"Sounds charming" Gabriel laughed, and gave Sam a short wave goodbye before turning and walking out of sight.

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked home; kicking a stone ass he went. He tried to look at his house through a stranger's eyes, and was embarrassed by the danger and dirt that swarmed the place. But, Sam reminded himself with a grin, Gabriel wasn't just anyone. With fresh hope, Sam lied to his brother about going for a walk by himself, and collapsed onto his bed, drifting off to sleep before his brother could find an excuse to leave him.

"Night Sammy" Dean whispered, his eyes scanning his little brother's fragile frame before turning and leaving Sam to sleep, oblivious to the battle scars just below the thin fabric.

_._._._._._._

Sam was awake early that morning to make sure Dean and his father left the house in plenty of time. Dean insisted on sleeping until the afternoon, before getting up to say goodbye to his father. John left the flat at about four in the afternoon, and Dean left to go to someone's party soon after. By seven, Sam was alone and excited. He made a final effort to tidy some things away, before locking up and meeting Gabriel at the crossroads.

"Hey Gabe"

"Hey babe" Gabriel replied with a smirk and a hard candy in his mouth.

"Dad and Dean left a while ago. We're safe"

Gabriel nodded and walked alongside Sam, along the road, which steadily grew darker and less pristine as they travelled, until a few blocks of flats rose up above them.

"Why is everyone staring at me like they want to eat me?" Gabriel asked, nervously moving closer to Sam for protection.

"They've never seen you before" Sam shrugged "If you weren't with me they'd probably mug you"

"They're scared of you?"

"They're scared of my dad" Sam laughed, climbing the stairs and unlocking the door.

"Figures" Gabriel said, and took one last glance at the teens that were glaring at him from below before making his way inside.

The first thing he noticed was the size. The place couldn't have been more than the size of Gabriel's kitchen, and clutter threatened to swamp the floor.

He loved it.

"Wow" Gabriel breathed.

"It's not much, but it's home" Sam blushed furiously and tried to kick a beer can out of sight.

"I like it. It's homely. When we get a place, I'd like it to be something like this"

Sam tried not to grin too much at that, but failed.

"So if this is a sleepover, I'm assuming we're going to be playing sleepover games. Don't worry, I have the candy" Gabriel left his bags near a bed that he recognised as Sam's.

"Is this your dad?" Gabriel asked, gesturing to a photo of John and Dean Winchester.

"Yeah. And that's Dean next to him"

"I know. He and one of my older brothers hated each other"

"Which one"

"Lucifer. Dean and Michael got on ok, but didn't really know each other, and Castiel doesn't even know who Dean Winchester is, to be honest"

Sam nodded "So what games did you have in mind?"

"Oh Sam" Gabriel smirked "You are going to be having so much fun tonight"

_._._._._._._

The next morning, Sam was woken by sunlight hitting his face. He had fallen asleep curled up with Gabriel, and he could feel Gabe's breath hitting the top of his head in short puffs.

His heart flipped when he glanced at the clock. It was 10am already, and even though he doubted his family would be back until the afternoon, he wasn't eager to take any chances.

"Gabe. Wake up" he nudged his sleeping boyfriend, whose eyes fluttered open.

"What's-a-matter?" he mumbled.

"It's 10am. You've gotta go before Dean and my dad get back"

"Crap" Gabriel sighed, and rolled out of bed. He and Sam dressed quickly, and Gabriel had only just finished packing up again when they heard a low rumble that could only belong to the Impala coming from outside.

"That's Dean" Sam said, frantically ushering Gabriel towards the fire escape "Dad's always too drunk to drive" he added, the nerves making him talk constantly.

Gabriel gave Sam one last kiss, before climbing out of the fire escape with his bags and heading down the stairs to the ground level, where he broke into a cautious run, only stopping to give Sam a cheeky wave goodbye. Sam had barely finished closing the fire escape and picking up rogue sweet wrappers before the door slammed open and Dean strolled in.

"Heya Sammy. Whatcha been up to?"

"Nothin" Sam lied, shrugging and picking up a book.

"Dad's not back yet?"

"Nope"

"Actually" a gravelly voice came from behind Sam, making him jump "I got back a few minutes before Dean" John stepped in from outside, and Sam gulped.

"Hey, dad" Dean didn't seem to register the petrified look on Sam's face.

"So, Sammy... Anything you want to tell your dad about what you were up to last night?"

"W-What d'ya mean, s-sir?" Sam stuttered, and Dean shot him a confused look.

"What the-" Dean started, but John interrupted him.

"I mean, I came back only a little while ago and heard _two_ voices through these thin walls"

"Two?" Sam squeaked, and Dean shot his brother a furious look.

"I heard you talking to that boy, Sammy. I saw you _kiss_ him through that window" John said, slowly closing the door and stepping towards his youngest son. He heard Dean's disbelieving chuckle from behind him as he took an automatic step backwards.

"Dad, Sam's not even gay" Dean insisted, but stopped when he saw the fear on Sam's features.

"It was one of those posh Angel kids too. Gabriel, right?" John continued, walking towards Sam.

"_Gabriel Angel_? You have got to be kidding" Dean was getting frustrated at the lack of communication "Sam?!"

"I'm sorry" Sam said meekly, and he heard Dean gasp before his father lunged, lifting Sam off his feet by his shirt.

"Dad?!" Dean yelled.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you" John rumbled, making Dean take a few steps backwards.

"Dad what are you doing?" he hissed, trying to ignore Sam's wide eyes.

"Teaching" John grunted, dropping Sam roughly, before delivering a sharp punch to his stomach.

"_Dad?!_" John ignored his eldest's cries as he delivered a kick to Sam's legs, making him fall to his knees. He slammed Sam's head into the ground, before rolling him over and punching him again.

Sam was dimly aware that Dean was crying and sobbing, but it was drowned out by the ringing in his ears and the sharp pains all over his body. His dad was yelling something at him, but he couldn't understand the words.

As John delivered a blow to Sam's ear, Sam felt the edges of his vision going fuzzy, until he blacked out on the living room floor.

**What have I gotten myself into?**

The two endings will be posted tomorrow. One's a little fluffier than the other. The bus driver AU is almost done and I have some other unusual AUs on the way... Remember to R&R ;D

Also, thanks again to **Allison Jalexa** for reviewing and I'm working on finding a beta that's ok with a lot of drabbles/one-shots rather than a whole story. Thanks for the advice and I'm busy looking through all your stories :D

**Adios x**


	7. Guardian Angel - Part Three

**Continued from last time...**

**Ending ( Warning! This one's kinda sad, so skip to the 'Happier Ending' below this one if you're not ready for angst. I don't even know ****_what_****warnings to apply here):** The next day, Gabriel sat with Castiel watching the new on TV. He was about to leave, when a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Gabe! That's-" Castiel started to exclaim, but was cut off by the harsh voice of the woman onscreen.

"And now, the tragic story of a boy found dead in his flat, beaten to death. His family have mysteriously disappeared, and investigators are looking into the murder"

"Oh my God" Castiel gasped, gripping Gabriel's hand "It's Sam"

Gabriel just stared at the screen, his mouth slightly open and his heart thudding fast enough to burst. The word 'murder' didn't even register, let alone the fact that Sam's family was missing. Sam's school photo faded out, as they cut to someone on the scene.

"Earlier today, a neighbour reported hearing screams from this local home, and was met with a terrible sight when he went to investigate. The neighbour, would like to remain anonymous, says that he often heard shouts through the walls, and has revealed to authorities that he has no doubt Samuel Winchester was abused by his father"

Gabriel felt his heart shatter, and was oblivious to the sensation of being shaken by Castiel.

"Gabe?!" Castiel screamed, snapping Gabriel back into consciousness. As the camera switched back to a photo of Sam, Gabriel felt tears rising and burning his throat. Sam was dead? His Sam? Angel Sam? There must be a mistake.

Gabriel turned to his little brother, and the tears streaming down Castiel's cheeks helped snap Gabriel into reality.

"Oh my God" he sobbed, clutching his little brother's shirt and balling into his chest. Castiel scooped up his mobile and called his mother. Gabriel was hysterical, and he needed help.

"Cas? What's wrong?" the voice on the other end of the line settled Castiel's emotions somewhat.

"Mum?! Did you see about Sam on the TV?"

"Winchester? What about him?"

"He's dead. It's on the news. Gabe's going crazy and-"

"What did you just say?"

"He's dead. It's on the TV, mum. They think his dad did it. Mum, Gabe's really upset."

Castiel heard a thud on the other side.

"Mum?"

"Hang on, honey" Mrs Angel's voice was thick with emotion "I'm coming home right now"

Castiel hung up and went to comfort his brother, who was having some sort of minor panic attack.

"It's my fault, Cas. It's all my fault he's-" the burning in Gabriel's throat wouldn't let him finish the sentence.

"What are you talking about?"

"I came over to his house. Sam said his dad wouldn't be back, but he must've seen me leave"

"Oh" Castiel didn't understand, but he played along for Gabriel's sake.

"You don't get it, Cassie. We were _together_" Gabriel furiously hurled the TV remote across the room, almost smashing a window.

"Gabe?! Stop it!" Castiel wrestled his brother before he could hurl something else.

"I _love_ him" Gabriel sobbed, curling up into a ball.

"Oh" Castiel said, realisation beginning to dawn on him "I did wonder..."

Suddenly, Gabriel was gone, running outside and towards the tree outside the school. He couldn't handle the suffocating television or presence of his family. He could hear Castiel screaming his name in the distance, but he kept running for miles, feeling his heart pound like it was about to burst. Memories flashed through his mind of Sam, and Gabriel discarded the thought that they'd only been together for just over a week, but Sam was one of a kind, and they lived a lifetime in those days.

Gabriel reached the tree, and sat beneath its branches, wiping the tears from his face. He noticed a rustling noise as his arm moved, and frowned. Curiously, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, and unfolded the drawing of the broken angel.

'For my guardian angel' was the inscription on the other side, and as the sun set, Gabriel vowed to get revenge, for his angel. For Sam.

**Happier Ending: ** Sam felt his vision going fuzzy as his dad brought his foot back to deliver a final blow to his head. He squeezed his eyes closed, and the ringing in his ears meant that he didn't register the sound of the door slamming open, and the distressed yells of someone else that wasn't Dean or John.

Suddenly, John's furious bellow pierced the haze, as his father was shoved away. Sam felt a hand encircling his own, and was practically dragged outside. He looked up to see the wide eyes of Gabriel looking down onto him.

"Sammy, you're gonna have to work with me here" Gabriel grunted, hauling Sam up. Almost toppling over his bruised legs, Sam managed the shaky steps downstairs.

"Wait" a voice behind them called and Sam turned. Dean was flying down the stairs towards them, sprinting "I wanna help!"

"Hurry up then! Your dad'll come around any second now" Gabriel let Dean support most of Sam's weight.

"How'd ya manage to knock him out anyways? No offense, but you're even smaller than Sammy" Dean asked, trying to distract himself and the boys with him from the immediate danger they were in.

"Luck and the element of surprise" Gabriel admitted "I was in attack-or-die-trying mode"

"Guardian angel" Sam chuckled, earning a confused look from Dean, who was unlocking the Impala with stolen keys.

"I guess so" Gabriel answered, gratefully pushing Sam into the back seat, where he slid alongside him.

"So you two are together, huh?" Dean asked, driving off at full speed, heading towards the main road.

"Yeah" Gabriel whispered, smiling down at Sam.

"That's um... That's great" Dean said, awkwardly fumbling with the radio.

"Sam told me you didn't know about what your dad did to him" Gabriel said, bluntly, making Sam flinch.

"What? He hit him more than today?" Dean's eyes were wide with denial.

"Yeah. He s-said he'd kill you if I s-said anything" Sam spoke up, wheezing with the effort of speaking.

"S'ok Sammy. We'll talk after we've got you somewhere far away, but you know you shoulda said something"

The boys chose to ignore the obvious tear tracks marking their faces, and Dean noticed Gabriel absent-mindedly running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I should probably tell my family where I am" Gabriel muttered, feeling a pang of guilt. He said he'd be back about now.

"Sure. If you trust them you might as well tell them everything. Maybe they can help"

"No" Sam protested weakly "I don't wanna go to some orphanage, Dean"

"S'ok Sammy" Dean repeated "It's only till you're old enough to hop out on your own"

"There aren't any orphanages for miles. I'd be all on my own"

"Don't be a dumbass. I'd get a place nearby"

Sam sighed, defeated, as Gabriel called his parents. "We've gotta handle this properly and everything" Gabriel murmured to Sam, who gave a reluctant nod.

A long phone call later, they were far away from John Winchester and nearing a town. Dean prepared to pull over and ask for directions to a police station, as Gabriel finished talking.

"My mom says I have to text the name of where we are so she can come help us out with paperwork or something" Gabriel rolled his eyes "I think she just wants to make sure Sam's ok"

"Sounds ok to me" Dean chuckled, stopping the car in front of a diner "I'll be right back, kay?"

Sam nodded and rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder, missing the obvious smirk sent in his direction from Dean as he wandered in to ask for directions.

_._._._._._._

"Remember, as soon as schools out we're finding a place" Gabriel said, offering Sam a gentle hug and a soft kiss before they parted ways. Dean shuffled uncomfortably before giving Sam a short hug of his own.

"See ya Sammy" he grinned "I expect a call a day"

"Good luck, Sam" Mrs Angel gave him a gentle smile and ruffled his hair "I expect Gabe will be up here all the time"

Gabriel gave an enthusiastic nod that made Sam chuckle, and then they were gone, leaving Sam to begin his life in the nearest orphanage. The other children watched him curiously as he walked past, and he wondered if maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

**Et fin.**

I'm going to have to stop updating quite so often soon as I'm going to start school and that'll take up a lot of my time, but I'm continuing this series and I plan on adding new drabbles at least twice a week (probably more. I'm bursting with crazy ideas).

A lot of you have answered the poll on my profile and reviewed/followed/favourited these stories, so a big *_**THANK YOU**__*****_and if you haven't already, you know where the buttons are ;D

**Adios** x


	8. Slash Fiction

Slash Fiction

**Summary:** Sam is looking into the world of FanFiction, oblivious to the fact that these stories could change his life

**AU: **None

**Set:** Whenever

"This is garbage" Dean huffed with his mouth full of burger.

"I would have to agree with Dean, Sam" Castiel took a subtle step away from Dean to avoid being sprayed with fast food.

"Nah. This is great. I ship it" Gabriel grinned at Dean, who turned an ugly shade of red.

"Shut up" Dean mumbled, and Sam laughed at his older brother.

"If you don't stop speaking with your mouth full, I'll make you read the M rated stuff" Sam laughed, making Dean flush even more.

"Destiel, though? Seriously?" Dean rolled his eyes "Wait- Isn't Sam a main character in those books?"

"Yeah" Sam shot Dean a suspicious look, closing the fan fiction they'd just finished reading "A lot of the fans think the books were originally just focused on me" Sam had only realised the possibility of Supernatural fan fiction a few days ago, but he'd already gone through a large majority of the more popular ones.

"Don't they ever write about you and your non-existent love life?" Dean asked, and squinted at the laptop screen.

"No" Sam said, quickly. Too quickly for Dean, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"They _do_. Who are you with?"

"No one except you, Dean" Sam lied "The fics about me aren't about my love life. They're mainly about my childhood and stuff"

"I think you're not telling us something" Dean reached forwards to browse the FanFiction site, but withdrew as Sam slapped his hand away.

"Dude, get away from my laptop"

"Aren't I in any fics?" Gabriel asked, attention seeking as usual.

"You're shipped with basically any other angel" Sam admitted, grateful for the change in topic.

"Ew" Gabriel wrinkled his nose, making Sam laugh.

"Yeah. They're big on incest on this site"

"Any other major pairings you want to shock us all with?" Dean finished his burger.

"There's Crobby, and then there's the three way pairings"

"I vote we read Crobby" Cas finally spoke up "From the name, I'd have to guess that has Crowley as half of the relationship, and we could use some blackmail"

Dean let out a snort of amusement at the idea of blackmailing the king of hell with FanFiction, but let Sam click through the results.

"It seems to be Crowley and _Bobby_"

"You're kidding"

"Nope. They're a regular couple"

"The mental images are too disturbing. How about we don't go near that stuff, kay?"

"Agreed. What did you say other than Crobby?" Gabriel piped up, offering Sam a slice of candied apple.

"Three way pairings. That's where three of us are in come weird love triangle thingy"

"Examples?"

"The most popular one seems to be me, Dean and Castiel"

"That sounds awkward" Castiel reflected "The dynamics would-"

"Stop right there, Castiel. We do _not_ need you putting those kinds of pictures in our heads" Gabriel rolled his eyes at his younger brother, who shuffled uncomfortably.

"I was simply implying-"

"What's that?" Dean interrupted Castiel, and the angels either side of Sam leant in to see what the older hunter was pointing at.

"Sastiel? And unrequited _Sabriel_?" Gabriel read aloud.

"Yeah. Those are two less popular ones" Sam tried to close the tab but Gabriel stopped him.

"Is that you and Cas and... you and _me_?"

"Yup. Told you these people were weirdos"

"I thought they all shipped Destiel" Cas seemed even more confused.

"A _few_ ship us, Cas" Sam answered, ignoring the fact that Gabriel was now clicking around on his laptop, searching something.

"Sabriel's not small, Sammy. It's _huge_" Gabriel raised an eyebrow "It has to be one of the top ships, aside from Destiel and maybe Wincest, obviously"

"I vote we read Sabriel for a change" Dean had a smug look on his face that Sam would've punched if it were anyone but his brother.

"Destiel is becoming rather predictable" Castiel admitted, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll look at an AU" Sam grumbled, finding his way to a high school AU"

"The way these are written, you'd think I ate sweets constantly, Gabriel said, cramming a doughnut into his mouth"

"And why do I always seem like a douche bag in school AUs?" Dean scowled at the screen.

"You were a douche in school, Dean. At least you're not portrayed as an angsty nerd with serious mental problems and daddy issues" Sam looked disturbed his own summary of his character.

"At least I'm the cool one" Gabriel added "I would smite these crazy fangirls if I was the nerdy one"

"Actually, sometimes you are" the corners of Sam's mouth twitched "There are all kinds of AUs"

"Bloody great" Gabriel mumbled, not noticing Sam's amused grin.

There was silence for a moment as the group read before Castiel burst out laughing, startling them all so much that Sam almost fell out of his chair.

"Cas? What the hell?" Dean frowned. He was really getting into this 'fanfic' stuff.

"Sorry but it says here that Dean ordered a _salad_" Castiel wandered off, still hysterically laughing "A _salad_"

"Damn right, buddy. What kind of moron would write Dean as eating anything healthy?" Gabriel smiled innocently at Dean.

"Shut up. What's this bit say, anyway?" Dean managed to distract the attention away from his eating habits and back onto the screen.

"Urgh. This is getting a little fluffy" Sam pulled a disgusted face.

"It's not entirely inaccurate, though. I _do_ feed you candy." Gabriel pushed a lollipop into Sam's mouth, proving his point. Sam hummed appreciatively in agreement.

"I don't get any candy" Dean pointed out, glaring at Gabriel who shrugged.

"You eat enough junk food, Deano. Wouldn't want to add to that pudge of yours"

Dean muttered darkly under his breath, but allowed his brother and the archangel to keep reading in silence.

"Ew. Ok. Way too much fluff" Sam went to close the tab. Dean silently agreed, but Gabriel put his hand on Sam's.

"Wait a sec, I haven't finished reading this bit" he held Sam's hand steady. Sam struggled gently, but Gabriel's supernatural strength kept Sam's hand in place.

"Oh please. This is all crap, remember?"

"I actually think it's worth reading"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't just burn my laptop after all the trash I've found on these sites"

"It would be a waste of a perfectly good laptop" Gabriel either didn't understand the concept of rhetorical questions, or ignored the fact that Sam didn't intend him to answer. "Besides, a lot of this is plausible"

"Seriously? You and me could never happen"

"Why not? What's wrong with me?"

"It's not _you_ it's just..." Sam searched his mind for an acceptable answer.

"Just what?"

"You're too short" Sam finished lamely, lacking anything remarkable to say.

"I'm only shorter than you when you're upright" Gabriel winked at Sam who flushed red.

"Am I interrupting or something?" Dean asked, glancing from his brother to Gabriel.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure my mouth _would_ taste like candy" Gabriel leaned in and let his lips twist into a familiar smug look.

"I think you just want to know whether my hair is as soft as they say" Sam shot back with an equally sly smile.

"You _can't_ be serious" Dean eyed his sibling suspiciously.

"Don't I look serious?" Gabriel leaned in once more so his forehead was almost against Sam's.

"Only one way to find out" Sam said softly, gently capturing Gabriel's lips with his own, blatantly ignoring Dean.

"Sorry. I just needed some time to compose myself after the salad-" Castiel reappeared, noticing Gabriel and Sam locked in an embrace.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, tilting his head at Dean's befuddled shrug.

**Bazinga.**

Been so busy listening to Evanescence and working on my artwork at the moment I almost forgot about my writing (I have about 10 stories ready to go as backups in case I get preoccupied but I like to make sure I have a load on the go).

I've just started at a new school so updates will be a little further apart, but I'm determined to keep this running into the foreseeable ever :)

**Adios x**


	9. Rainfall

Rainfall

**Summary: **Sam missed the last bus back. Gabriel saw someone in need of a way home.

**AU:** All human. Law student Sam/Bus driver Gabriel

**Set:** When Sam was at Stanford

Sam Winchester was late. He'd worked hard for a full ride to Stanford, but for some reason his annoying older brother always needed something from him, making him late for class on a regular basis. As a result of this, Sam was forced to stay on after classes were over, to catch up on anything he missed. Now, he was sprinting towards the bus stop trying to make the last bus home, but he could see it pulling away as he neared the stop.

"_No_" he slowed down and kicked an empty can as the bus drove out of sight. A few strangers gave Sam a sympathetic look, but no one stopped to help the young law student. As Sam prepared to walk for miles to the next bus stop in hope of finding a later bus, there was a dull crack of thunder and rain poured onto him, making him gasp. The rain quickly turned to light hail, and Sam was forced to press on, trying to ignore the yelps of other people running for shelter.

Sam's jog broke into the slow run, but he knew he'd be soaked through before he got anywhere near a bus. He made a mental note to blame Dean for this. If the older brother hadn't have insisted that Sam go out and get him some pie before college, Sam wouldn't have had to stay late, and would've caught the bus.

As the younger Winchester slowed, gasping for breath, he steadied himself on a lamppost. The weather was making him shiver, and there was little hope of getting home anytime soon.

At that moment, Sam heard the dull rumble of a vehicle move past him, and was slapped by a heavy spray of water. He let out a wheeze as the last of the heat he'd been holding was knocked out of him and the impact from the wave stung.

The vehicle that had splashed Sam was an empty bus with a dull 'Out of service' light on its front. It pulled over in front of Sam, and the doors swung open.

"Hey there! You ok?" the driver called out, and Sam felt himself squelching towards the bus entrance.

"Yeah. Just a little wet" Sam's teeth chattered, and the driver didn't look convinced. He was a short man, with amber eyes and a strawberry lace hanging from his mouth.

"Where you headed?"

"Two towns along" Sam admitted, stepping inside the bus for a moment, grateful for the absence of water pounding on his head.

"Sit down near the front. I'm going that way" the driver grinned. Sam sensed that he wasn't really going that way, but felt guilty for splashing Sam, but he agreed and sat on one of the seats nearest the front.

"I'm Gabriel, by the way" the driver handed Sam a lollipop, and he took it.

"I'm Sam" the bus pulled back out onto the road.

"So what's a young guy like you doing stuck out in the rain, miles from home?"

"Missed the last bus" Sam explained, studying Gabriel "I'm a law student at Stanford"

"Law, huh? You must have some brains on you" Gabriel grinned and turned right.

"It's not easy, but I want to be a lawyer. I want to help people"

"Noble intentions. I became a bus driver because I'm not much good at anything else"

Sam laughed, and shook his head, trying to dry his hair.

"I'm not much of a driver, so you're more talented than me in that sense, I guess"

"I do have some wonderful qualities" Gabriel smirked "My brothers say I put away enough sugary foods to give a normal person toothache"

"My brother says I could bitch for America" Sam grinned, taking off a shoe and emptying it.

"Older?"

"Yeah. His name's Dean. He's staying with me at the moment because he's got mild flu and he's not well enough to travel with our dad"

"You guys travel a lot?"

"My brother and my dad are mechanics. I stay here, though, so I can go to Stanford"

"I didn't know a job in mechanic required travelling"

"They're specialists. Really good at their job, so they travel around for different skills, you know?"

"Yeah. I have four brothers. Three older, one younger"

"What are their names?"

"Michael's the eldest, then Lucifer, then Rafael, and then little Castiel"

"You're all named after angels?"

"Yup. My dad was a religious freak"

Sam noticed the bus slowing down near his neighbourhood.

"This your town?" Gabriel asked, looking for a nearby bus stop.

"Home sweet home. My house is just down the road"

Gabriel pulled into a bus stop and opened the doors for Sam.

"Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it I just... I have some money on me somewhere" Sam patted down his water-filled pockets.

"No way. It's totally free. I just didn't want to leave you stood on the roadside like that in this crappy weather"

"It's just, I know you probably went out of your way and I really want to repay you-" Sam rambled.

"There is one way you can repay me" Gabriel said, nervously tapping his foot "I could get your number?"

Sam stopped searching his pockets, and looked up, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel, whose cheeks had gone a bright shade of pink.

Sam wasn't gay, but he knew a good-looking guy when he saw one, and Gabriel had the kind of personality he looked for in dates. He had a sense of humour, and Sam really owed him one.

"Ok" Sam said, softly.

"Great" Gabriel pulled a pen from his uniform pocket and a notepad from a holder on the dashboard, and Sam scribbled down his number.

"See you around?"

"See you around"

Sam stepped off the bus with a small smile. He didn't know how he'd have time to fit Gabriel into his busy schedule along with Dean and Stanford, but he'd make the effort.

_._._._._._._

"Crap. I'm gonna be late" Sam jumped over an empty pie box Dean had left on the floor and reached for a shoe.

"Late for what?" Dean rasped, rolling over to face Sam from the bed.

"I have a date" Sam hissed. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. "Dammit. He's here" Sam mumbled to himself, and pulled on the other shoe before opening the door. Dean's flu was very nearly over, so he stood up and came to inspect Sam's date through the window.

"He?" Dean asked, peeking through the curtains "You're with a _guy_?"

"Yeah. He's the guy that drove me home the other day because of _your_ pie addiction"

Gabriel spotted Dean staring at him and gave a small wave. Dean waved back before pulling himself back inside, and standing behind Sam as he opened the door.

"Hey Gabriel. Sorry I'm so unorganised" Sam said, nervously.

"No problem... You all ready?" he gave a shy smile to Sam before his eyes flickered to Dean's.

"Yup. Let's go" Sam stepped outside, shutting the door to drown out Dean's cries of 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' and 'Be back by midnight'.

"Right this way" Gabriel laughed, and they walked towards the small collection of restaurants near Sam's apartment together.

_._._._._._._

After the meal, which consisted of a small main course and many deserts for the cute bus driver and a healthier alternative for the law student grinning at him, Sam and Gabriel left and walked along the street. It was a cold night, and they were almost alone on the pathway.

"Where are we going now?" Sam asked, walking along the curb like a child.

"I don't know. What do people usually do?" Gabriel laughed at Sam.

"Why would I know? Besides, this place doesn't have many options. It's not like we can go dancing or anything" Sam chuckled and continued his series of hops along the edge of the sidewalk.

"Why not?" Gabriel threw his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him in, spinning.

"Gabriel" Sam laughed, following along with his date, who continued spinning until they were both slightly dizzy.

"Or we could just go for a drive" Sam suggested, resuming his walk along the curb.

"I like that idea" Gabriel took Sam's hand and led him towards the main bus stop in town, where the buses were kept for the night "My keys should still work at night time"

As Gabriel pulled out with Sam sat not far behind him, Sam reflected that he wasn't exactly being carried away on a white horse. 'I suppose a bus is close enough' Sam thought with a grin, as they drove into the night.

**Finally.**

That one took a little longer to write than expected. I figured after 'Guardian Angel' you people needed something a little lighter for a while ;D

Super thanks to **Allison Jalexa** who always reviews *gives hugs* and to **Supernaturalships** who's left some lovely feedback. **Breanna3593** also left me a message, so thank you all and these stories are for you folks! X

**Adios x**


	10. Hindrance

Hindrance

**Summary:** Gabriel asks Castiel for a favour, but Cas decides to help Gabriel in other ways.

**AU: **None

Gabriel sat opposite Castiel with a very sweet vanilla hot chocolate in his hands. He had to fight to keep his hands steady under Castiel's scrutinizing gaze.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes resting on the menu in front of him.

"Can't a big brother just have a chat with his little bro once in a while?" Gabriel suggested meekly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps... But we're both busy and you arranged a meeting"

Gabriel sighed. Castiel had no tact or brains, but he was the only one who could help with his current situation.

"Alrighty then... Let's cut to the chase. I don't want you to tell the Winchesters that I'm alive"

Castiel's looked confused. "Why not? I doubt they'd be angry after-"

"That's not the problem" Gabriel interrupted.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Sam"

Castiel drummed his fingers on the tabletop, irritably. "What about him? He's already got over the whole murdering Dean repeatedly thing. And he got out of hell a while ago. Are you referring to the demon blood?"

"_No_" Gabriel said, rolling his eyes "I _like _him"

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel blushed furiously and rested his forehead in his hands. "If you tell _anyone_ about this I will make sure you regret it, brother or not" he hissed.

"Gabriel, you aren't making any sense"

"I think I'm in love with Sam Winchester" he mumbled, loud enough for Castiel to here.

"Oh" Cas awkwardly folded the menu for a moment "Are you sure?"

"Do you think I'd be here if I wasn't sure? He's in my brain _constantly_"

"Maybe you just need to be with someone else. Take your mind off him"

"I've tried that too, Cas. I just keep comparing them to him, you know? They don't fill Sam's oversized shoes" he smiled slightly, but covered it with the hot chocolate cup.

"Well what is it that you see in him? Maybe you're not going for the right person-"

"Cassie I've _tried_" Gabriel snapped "I've been with brunettes. I've been with tall guys. I've even tried other hunters, but there's no one with all the features.

"You like him because he has brown hair?" Castiel was turning out to be a lousy advisor, but he was all Gabriel had.

"No. I love him because he's smart and sarcastic... and his eyes are pretty"

"Dean has prettier eyes than Sam, and even they aren't stunning" Castiel muttered, putting the menu back on the table.

"Dean has green eyes. Sam's eyes are this weird hazel colour that change colour in different lights"

"They do not"

"They _do_. Sometimes they're browny or greeny or..." Gabriel trailed off.

"If you say so" Castiel raised an eyebrow, which made Gabriel laugh.

"It's good to see you with some sort of facial expression, Cas"

"I'm picking up on human habits" Cas admitted, letting himself smile.

"So then, you won't tell?"

"I think you should talk to Sam"

"Are you crazy?" Gabriel asked, all good humour gone from his voice.

"I'm sure if you just explained the situation-"

"Castiel, think about Sam for just a second. Why's a model-type hunter with females drooling over him at every town going to want a short, supernatural sugar-addict?"

"I actually think Sam has quite low self esteem"

"Thanks, Cas" Gabriel laughed "I'm glad I came to you for advice"

"Thank you" said Castiel, oblivious to the sarcasm is Gabriel's voice "So will you talk to him?"

"No"

"Even if you don't talk to him, you could be near him by joining us"

"Do you even understand love, Castiel? It _hurts_. Love's a damn _hindrance_. I want to be near him all the time, but I know if I get close to him I'll just want him more. I'm trying to forget. It's not working, but it's my only option"

"I disagree"

"I know you do" Gabriel sighed "Just... Don't say anything yet, ok?"

"Actually" Castiel said slowly, his eyes flickering to the seats behind Gabriel "Sam, Dean you can come out now"

At that moment, embarrassment and fear were the only things keeping Gabriel from disappearing. Instead, he turned, and was met with Sam's lips. Gabriel stiffened in surprise, but relaxed as Sam knotted his fist in Gabriel's shirt. Sam was leaning over his own chair, which was facing the table directly behind Gabriel and Gabriel had to tip his own chair slightly to get closer to Sam.

"Guys. We're in a _diner_" Dean's voice threatened to pierce the moment, but Sam and Gabriel decided to ignore him.

Sam smiled against Gabriel's lips as he recognised the taste of hot chocolate, with enough added sugar to give someone diabetes.

"I think I'd make a good cupid" Castiel announced, making the Winchesters laugh. Sam broke away from Gabriel for a moment, who took Sam's hand.

And then they were gone.

**Hi again!**

Ok, so that one was a little short. I'm thinking some jealous Gabriel soon... Or maybe a female AU? Lemme know by reviewing... I read 'em all!

**Adios x**


	11. Sat In The Mud

Sat In The Mud

**Summary:** When Sam was only a toddler, he met Gabriel the mysteriously invisible boy. As he grows up, Sam is forced to deal with the consequences of having a friend no one else can see.

**AU:** Imaginary Gabriel

**Set:** Pre-series

Sam sat in the mud just outside Bobby's house. The first drizzles of rain in what would later be a heavy storm where trickling down Sam's forehead as the young boy sculpted monsters from the wet dirt. Bobby was inside the house, and John had taken Dean out for some extra training, leaving Sam to play with his mud monsters alone.

"Slice off a vampires head, salt and burn ghosts bodies, burn a wendigo" Sam recited supernatural lore under his breath as he crushed each monster individually in some new or exciting way.

Suddenly, Sam spotted something moving from the corner of his eye. He swivelled, scooping up a handful of mud as ammo in case this new visitor wasn't anything friendly, which is Sam's experience it never was.

"Who are you?" Sam asked forcefully, the angry spark in his eyes contrasting his babyish face.

A boy about Sam's own age was sat only a few meters away, his amber eyes scanning his surroundings.

"I'm Gabriel" the boy said, finally, handing Sam a new pile of mud to work with.

"Are you a monster?" Sam still hadn't let his guard down.

"No" Gabriel didn't elaborate, and Sam didn't know how to pry for more information without being invasive.

"My name's Sam" Sam said, simply, smudging mud onto his face as he brushed his wet hair away.

"Can I play?" Gabriel grinned as he heard Sam's name, and moved closer. Sam nodded, ignoring the steadily falling rain.

"I'm practising my hunting. Like Dean and Daddy. Do you have a brother or a daddy?"

"No" Gabriel built up a more accurate but still blobby depiction of a vampire, mimicking Sam's movements.

"That's ok. Lots of people don't. I don't have a mommy" Sam looked up "Do you have _anyone_?"

"No" Gabriel looked sad, making Sam uncomfortable.

"You have me now" Sam handed Gabriel some more mud, and they played together as the rain pounded down on them with new force.

"Sammy?!" Sam heard a familiar voice through the noise of rain "Sammy where are you?!"

"That's my brother, Dean" Sam explained to Gabriel, who was peering into the sheet of falling water, trying to see this mysterious brother of Sam's.

"Sam Winchester! Answer us!" John's voice joined the frantic cries.

"I'm here!" Sam yelled, not detecting the urgency in their voices "Over here! Dean?!"

"Sammy?!" Dean caught sight of his little brother covered in dirt. "Dad I've got him!"

John joined Dean and scooped down to pick up his mucky son, who was still concentrating on his artwork.

"Sammy, don't go out and play by yourself" John scolded lightly.

"I wasn't by myself. I was with Gabriel" Sam waved to Gabriel from his father's arms.

"Who?"

"Gabriel. He's right there" Sam pointed and frowned at his father.

"Oh ok" John decided not to point out that there was obviously no one there, deciding to investigate into Sam's new friend later.

"Bye Gabriel" Sam whispered, as he was carried away from his new friend.

_._._._._._._

Sam opened his eyes to the usual sight of his brother leaning over him, shaking him awake. His gaze lazily skipped over the furniture in the motel room, until a more unusual sight caught his attention.

Gabriel was sat cross legged on one of the beds offering him a weary smile.

"Morning sunshine" Gabriel laughed, making his way over to beside Sam. It had been just over 10 years since Gabriel had first offered him a mud pile, and Sam was beginning to realise just how abnormal it was to be seeing someone as vividly as he saw Gabriel at 15 years old.

"Up ya get Sammy" Dean hadn't noticed Sam's distracted glance yet.

Sam considered alerting Dean to Gabriel's presence for a moment, but decided against it after his brother's reaction to the idea of an imaginary friend at any age older than about 5. The only issue was that Sam was becoming less and less sure that Gabriel was imaginary as he grew older. This hallucination was too real and had too much personality to be any figment of imagination, he thought to himself.

"Sammy?! I'm over here, buddy" Dean clicked his fingers in front of Sam's face, snapping his attention away from Gabriel's easy charm.

"Yeah. Sorry Dean"

"If you keep doing the whole distant distracted thing on me I'm gonna have to let dad know there's something up" Dean pulled on his jacket with a suspicious glance at Sam, whose eyes widened in denial.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired"

"Dude, you're in a trance 24/7. It's freakin' me out"

Sam rolled his eyes and went to get dressed with childish energy to please his brother. Dean looked defeated, but left Sam alone for the time being.

"Sorry if I get you into trouble, Sasquatch. I just can't help being this captivating, you know?"

"Oh shut up" Sam scoffed, without thinking.

"Who're you talking to?!" Sam heard the panic in Dean's voice and winced.

"Myself" Sam called back. He heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door and sighed as Dean pushed open the door and looked around, straight through Gabriel who pulled funny faces at him for his own amusement as much as Sam's. Sam let out a small giggle and Dean swivelled with an angry look on his face.

"I'm telling dad" he stormed off "You're a nutter, Sammy"

"Dean" Sam didn't even bother going after his older sibling, and turned to Gabriel instead.

"I blame you for this. We are _so_ busted" Sam grabbed his school bag and checked to make sure Gabriel was with him before hurrying out of the motel room, past his dad's bedroom where Dean was detailing Sam's weird behaviour. He'd be in even more trouble when he returned home that night, but for now he focused on getting to school.

"You'll always have me though, right Sam?" Gabriel's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Yeah" Sam moved his hand slightly so his fingers were intertwined with Gabriel's even if only they could see it. Sam liked it that way anyway.

_._._._._._._

That evening, Sam snuck back into the motel room, gently pressing the door closed. As he went to put his bag down, Dean stepped out with John not far behind him, grabbing Sam's arm.

"Sammy" Dean warned as Sam attempted to twist away.

"Looks like you've got yourself into quite a pickle, Sasquatch. And all because of my attractiveness too" Gabriel leaned against a wall and winked at Sam who glared back.

"See? Now he's giving that wall there a bitchface" Dean moved so Sam faced John.

"I think we need to talk, Sammy" John's face remained passive, but Sam could see the panic behind his eyes "And Dean, even if he's acting a little weird, it's nothing to freak out about"

"But dad" the younger Winchesters whined.

"Sammy" John rested his head in his palm "start talking"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam innocently addressed his father.

"Don't make me force you, boy" John would never be violent, but there was a threatening air to him that made Sam a little nervous.

"Maybe you should come clean" Gabriel suggested, running his fingers through Sam's long hair, making him relax slightly.

"What good would that do?" Sam muttered to himself, earning him a worried look from both his family members.

"I'll be right here" Gabriel rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Alright" Sam's shoulders sagged "You guys remember Gabriel?"

"They'd better" Gabriel whispered, making Sam grin.

"You're imaginary friend?" John recalled, but Dean shook his head.

"Yeah. Gabriel. Well the thing is, he's still here"

Dean and John adopted identical looks of confusion for a moment, but as they realised what Sam was saying they scowled.

"Are you trying to say all this is about your imaginary friend? You're too old for this, Sam" John shook his head at his youngest who blushed.

"It's not my fault. He's just... _here_" Sam waved his arm to Gabriel who had moved to stand behind Dean.

"You mean you're not imagining him?" Dean tilted his head.

"Not intentionally" Sam admitted, softly smiling at his best friend, ignoring Dean's troubled glance in the same direction.

"That's not so good" John admitted, pulling out an EMF meter "And there's nothing in the room. Are you sure he's not just messing us around?" John looked at Dean who shrugged.

"I'm still here, you know" Sam mumbled darkly.

"I thought _I_ was the invisible one" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, maybe you need some help or something" Dean looked mortified at the suggestion.

"No!" John and Sam yelled simultaneously, Sam's face reddening with embarrassment "I'm not crazy" he insisted.

"Imagining people doesn't sound nuts to anyone else?"

"It's just a phase" John put the EMF reader away, pouring himself a drink.

"It's _not_" Sam's eyes burned with tears of frustration "This is why I didn't tell you! You'd either think I'm crazy" Sam directed this at Dean "Or _stupid_" Sam looked at John.

"Tell me more about Gabriel" John said, ignoring Sam's pain.

"He's-"

"Amazing, gorgeous and totally hilarious" Gabriel interrupted, spinning for effect.

"Shut up for a sec" Sam snapped back, but had to fight the smile threatening to light up his face.

"He's here now?" John looked more concerned by the second.

"He's almost always here" Sam continued "He only leaves me alone to go to the bathroom and stuff. Or if I ask him to"

"So what's he like?"

"He's egoistical and energetic" Sam looked at Gabriel who imitated swooning "He makes me laugh, sometimes"

"Only sometimes?"

"I don't need your head getting any bigger" Sam grinned at Gabriel who laughed.

"What does he look like?" John asked, ignoring the banter between his youngest and the invisible figure.

"He's short" Sam began, noting Gabriel's scowl "And a little stockier than me"

"How flattering" Gabriel sighed.

"He's got these goldish-brownish eyes and light brown hair. Almost dirty blonde, but not quite"

"Anything else?" John asked, softly.

"Um... He likes me a lot, I guess, but I've never seen him warm towards someone else. And he always says I should eat more sweets" Sam chose not to mention how Gabriel currently had his arms around him.

"How do you know he likes you?" Dean was sat in an armchair, remaining silent until now.

"He sometimes compliments me and stuff" Sam's cheeks were red.

"And stuff?"

"He's a hugger" Sam shrugged.

"Sam... Do you _like_ Gabriel?" John asked, suspiciously.

"Well obviously he-"

"No. Do you _like_ him like him?" John said, squirming uncomfortably.

"_Dad_" Sam and Dean looked equally shocked.

"W-Well I think... I-" Sam blushed furiously "He's nice but I... um... I-"

"Well shit" Dean rested his head in his hands, leaving the room to discuss Sam's fate with John, who looked shaken.

"Smooth" Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear, making his face take on a new shade of red.

"Now I'm on my own" Sam whimpered.

"You have me, remember?" Gabriel hugged Sam again, making him smile through his tears.

"Yeah. I've got you"

**A little inconclusive... Maybe a sequel at some point?**

Anyway, school had been crazy as all hell, so I haven't been updating like I should. The reviews are the only thing keeping me running at this point, I swear.

The poll on my profile has some good answers so maybe I'll start working on a little something else soon, but for now it's still open and ready for your opinions ;D

**Adios x**


	12. Missing You

Missing You

**Summary:** Sam's ready to face his emotions for one night, but he gets caught up on someone he'd never expected to grab his attention

**AU:** None

**Set:** Anytime after Gabriel's death

When Sam first saw the video of Gabriel announcing his own death, his thoughts were firmly on other things. In his mind, Gabriel was added to the pile of people to mourn _later_; after the heat had died down.

The problem was, the heat never died down. There was always another case, another demon, another ghost to tackle with Dean, and so the pile kept growing, leaving Gabriel somewhere wedged in the middle between Mary at the bottom and the latest death at the top.

Months after Gabriel's death, Sam was sat in a motel with his mind skipping over memories. There was a temporary lull in cases and Dean had insisted on a night out at the bar, but Sam had felt like he should stay inside. There was something he needed to do.

Sam pulled a pen and notepad from the pile of cheap motel freebies, and started jotting down the names of decent people who'd died because of him, trying to remember who he'd met first.

'Mum' the first one read, then 'Amy' (Sam was sure there were a few people in between, but no one he could specifically remember) until he reached Gabriel's name, and stopped.

Gabriel was one of the first that Sam had simply forgotten to mourn. He was a sort of landmark, the point at which Sam had switched from an emotional wreck to the 'deal-with-it-later' kind of man he was today. He felt himself staring at the name longer than the others, searching for memoires of Gabriel.

Suddenly, whatever unintentional dam Sam had built to keep out the guilt broke, and Sam was swamped with the boyish smirk of the Trickster, who'd ordered the maple syrup every day, and then the frustrated archangel, and finally the confident Loki.

Sam admired Gabriel's will to punish those who were bad, even if his methods where somewhat inappropriate at times, and knew the moment he'd seen him that he was no ordinary Trickster. Sam had researched Tricksters, and this being wasn't one of the impish creatures he's seen on the internet. This thing was graceful. It was intelligent.

"Sasquatch" Gabriel's voice came back to Sam, the years of turmoil hidden behind a veil of charm. Sam's thoughts drifted to TV land, where he'd learned to play a part, even if it wasn't the one intended. That hadn't been the original lesson, but it was what Sam had learned all the same.

Finally, Sam's mind brought him to the moment Loki had walked through the doors, with a casual wink to the Winchesters. That was the first time he'd truly helped the boys, and he'd paid the price.

Sam noticed the paper on his lap had a spot of wet on it, and realised he was crying for the first time in forever, missing someone he'd barely known.

**Not so much lovey Sabriel, but it's the best I could do tonight.**

I know, I know... That was short and it was late :/ Oops? I blame school.

I'm still carrying on with all this. I have a bunch of drabbles written up already so at some point (maybe next week) I'll upload 3 or 4.

Don't forget to review and check out my poll :D

**Adios x**


End file.
